Question: Solve for $a$, $ \dfrac{9}{a} = \dfrac{5}{a} - \dfrac{a - 2}{a} $
If we multiply both sides of the equation by $a$ , we get: $ 9 = 5 - a + 2$ $ 9 = -a + 7$ $ 2 = -a $ $ a = -2$